El diario de una joven enamorada y su caballero de ojos perla
by ColorfulSpirit
Summary: Yumi Ten Todoke pero la llaman " Tenten" es una joven de 18 años de edad que le a tocado vivir una amarga realidad. A Pesar de no tener una buena niñez Tenten le da oportunidad al corazón para amar... Y ese alguien es su caballero de ojos perla... Descubran junto a Tenten por las cosas que el verdadero amor tiene que pasar cuando dos personas son tan diferentes entre sí.
1. ¡Nuestro primer día!

Nota:

-En mi fanfic no les asegurare parejas por ejemplo: ShikaIno, NaruHina y hasta NejiTen. ¿Por qué? Porque en mi opinión le quita la emoción al fanfic… Por que no importa que pase, sabrán que su pareja favorita quedara junta. Les recomiendo que se dejen llevar por los acontecimientos, risas, drama y mucho más. Qué este fanfic les ofrece…denlo por hecho!.

-Los personajes no son ninjas son estudiantes de universidad.

- Además ni yo misma sé como acabara esta historia...así que descubrámosla juntos!

UNANCE! groups/213841305400113/

-bueno no tengo mas nada que decir que LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capítulo 1: _¡Nuestro primer día!_

– ¡Mamá…Papá! – Corre por los pasillos una pequeña niña ya lista para ir a la escuela.

– ¿Ya estás lista, mi pequeña Tenten?– Preguntaba una voz femenina.

– ¡Si mamá panda! – respondió la pequeña con alegría. La madre y su pequeña desayunan mientras conversaban. En ese momento llegó otra persona.

– ¿Cómo amanecieron mis dos hermosas? ¿Ha…?– No llegó a terminar su oración cuando la pequeña salto en los brazos de su padre.

– ¡Papá! – dice Tenten con alegría. Ambos padres rieron y se abrazaron junto a la pequeña.

– ¡Vámonos, Tenten! – sonríe dulcemente mientras se pone un sencillo abrigo para cubrirse del frio de otoño.

– ¡Si mamá! –le dedica un dulce beso a su padre en la mejilla. – Te quiero... ¡Papá panda! –.

–Y yo te amo hija…nunca lo olvides – la abraza.

– ¡Vamos mis ositos! Se hará tarde para ir a trabajar y llevarte a la escuela. – decía la madre.

**15 minutos después**

Al llegar a su destino Tenten se desmonta del carro de sus padres y corre emocionada a la escuela.

– ¡TENTEN! –su madre grita.

– ¿Si mamá panda? – mirando los dulces ojos café de su madre.

– Se te olvida tu comida –dice la madre de Tenten con una sonrisa.

–Hija el desayuno es la comida más importante del día – decía el padre.

Tenten sonríe y se disculpa. Su madre se sale del carro y besa a la pequeña en la mejilla.

–Te amamos hija nunca olvides que te amamos… Y se fuerte siempre…se fuerte – aprieto un poco la almohada y me decía a mi misma "Mamá… ¡si seré fuerte!".

–Si, mamá – decía en voz baja.

–Vámonos o llegaremos tarde – decía Azula Ten al padre. Le da su abrazo de despedida y los dos se marchan,

–Mamá… no te vallas…–moviéndome bruscamente y muerdo la almohada.

–Ah…Mamá me diste el desayuno equivocado…. – decía mientras se daba la vuelta pero no pudo terminar su oración por que para su sorpresa... EL CARRO EXPLOTA.

La pequeña corre hacia el lugar del accidente mientras más personas llegaban y se amontonaban en el lugar del accidente. Ella corre…y corre…y mientras más corre, más lejos están.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá!... no me abandonen, no me dejen…–decía la pequeña panda mientras corría.

Cada vez había más fuego y mas personas…Y yo… Intentando llegar…Cuando de repente…DESPIERTO.

–¡No me dejen! – Desperté gritando –Los extraño - en voz baja dije. Las lágrimas corrían de mis ojos sin poder ser evitadas. Al darme cuenta de que estaba soñando… No sabia si estar feliz de que fuera una pesadilla y desperté, o estar feliz por que pude pasar una falsa pero feliz mañana con mis padres.

Me termine de levantar de mi cama y fui directo al baño. Necesitaba refrescarme y pensar en otras cosas. Me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, eso me relaja mucho...Y así pienso con tranquilidad. Limpiando mis lágrimas pensaba en lo mucho que he crecido desde aquel día, cuando yo solo tenía 8... Y ahora tengo que tengo 18 años ya empezare la universidad. Trabajo desde que tengo memoria manteniéndome y cocinando para mi desde mi corta edad, sonrió al recordar, pero…

– ¡Lo he hecho bien! – me decía – Como se lo prometí a mamá… ¡Seré fuerte!. Y bueno la vida mía no a sido tan amargada por que…–escucho ruidos– Mmm…Creo escuche algo –cierro la ducha y me quedo en silencio a ver si escucho algo– Mmm…No estoy segura, voy a ver – trato de alcanzar la toalla– ¡Aaahhh! ¡No de nuevo! Me olvide de mi toalla – Salgo desnuda. Miro en la sala y no hay nadie…sigo caminando y me acerco a la puerta. Miro por el agujero que tiene la puerta para ver hacia fuera – Mmm… Bueno, no hay nadie... Hehehe debe ser mi imaginación…

–¡Uuuhyy Tenten! ¿¡Soy yo o te han crecido un poco más las nalgas!? – decía una voz burlona.

–¡AAHHH! – Grité fuerte... Pero no sé sí grite por que me asustaron o por vergüenza… Humm… creo que por las dos. – ¿¡Qué diablos hacen en mi casa!? ¿¡Quien les dio mi llave!? - dije enojada.

–¡Hay por dios Tenten! Tu me diste una copia… ¿te acuerdas? Hahahaha – decía otra voz burlona… Era Sakura.

– ¡Dejen de reírse! – dije bien sonrojada y cubrí con mis manos entre mis piernas.

-No Ino, yo creo que lo que creció fueron sus pechos hahaha ¿¡no eras una taya B en High School?! – Da su punto de vista Sakura.

- ¡Déjame en paz Sakura! - Seguía sonrojada por la vergüenza y enojo así que me cubrí los pechos.

- Bueno ya vete a cambiar - decía otra voz femenina pero esta no lo decía de burla - Ya lo pobre de Hinata se va a hundir los ojos de tanto cubrírselos – sonríe.

- Ah… si ¡Temari! - le respondí con vergüenza. Vaya que amo a mis amigas pero a veces me hacen pasar una vergüenza – ¡Ni siquiera avisan que vienen! – Fui hacia mi habitación y me puse mi toalla para cubrirme, después fui al baño y me lavé los dientes mientras veía a mis amigas ayudarme para empezar mi… ¡Bueno, nuestro primer día de Universidad! No puedo evitar sonreír mientras pienso esto. Son una de las cosas positivas que me ha pasado en la vida… Ellas… Al conocer a mis amigas… Y amigos, calma un poco la ausencia de mis padres. Vienen casi todos los días a mi casa hacer mi mañana feliz. Bueno… No solo ellas también….

–Que bueno que ya no tengamos que usar esos uniformes - Interrumpe Sakura mis pensamientos - ¿¡no les parece chicas!?

- Sakura, tampoco eran feos.- respondí.

–Nadie dijo que eran feos pero me siento mas madura - Dice Ino y sonríe mientras me arregla mi cama junto a Hinata.

-¿Tu más madura? - pregunta burlonamente Sakura - ¡Hahahhaha!

-¡Cállese frentona! - decía Ino desafiando a Sakura.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? - decía enojada.

-No… No pelen, por favor… ¡chicas! - dice con su suave y dulce voz-

-A ver si mejor se callan las dos - dice Temari mientras subía con un desayuno.

Yo solo reía, Sakura e Ino tienden a pelearse desde chiquitas y aun que no lo parezca se quieren mucho. Me sorprende lo mucho que hemos madurado todas… Han pasado por cosas malas en la vida pero…

-¿Tenten?

...También hemos aprendido de ello…

-¡Tenteeeen!

- ¿Dime? - Volteo y veo a los bellos ojos azul verdoso de Temari.

-¿Estas bien? Te siento distraída.

-No te preocupes - le sonrió.

-Temari t...te preparo un desayuno y yo te pre…prepare un jugo -Se sonroja Hinata- espero te guste…

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias! Que atentas son - Les digo mientras me cambio.

-Deja te arreglo el pelo. Siempre me ha gustado tu pelo largo y sedoso - Dice Sakura mientas me peina. Me sonrojo un poco por lo atenta que son mis amigas… Pero luego me acuerde que no tengo frutas, en la casa…

-¿Hinata? - la miro.

-Dime…¿Tenten?

-No tengo fruta ni nada para hacer jugo en la casa… ¿Cómo…?

-Lo hice en mi casa Tenten –Me interrumpe sin poder terminar la pregunta- Hmmm…Neji… Me ayudo - Me responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! – dicen todas, haciendo que me sonroje.

-Vaya…¡Qué detallista! ¿No te parece Hinata?! – decía Ino con voz burlona y acercándose a ella.

-No sé… ah…- Dice Hinata con vergüenza.

-¡Hay no seas modesta! No cubras a tu primito - Sonríe maliciosamente y acercándose a Hinata esta Sakura.

-¡Ya cállense! - Dije avergonzada. Pensé decirles "No creo que Neji lo haya hecho por mi sino para ayudar"…pero preferí quedarme callada.

-Uh…- Hinata trataba de que Ino y Sakura dejaran de aplastarla - Ahh... ¡No puedo respirar!

-¡Vaya! Te queda bien el pelo suelto Tenten – Me alaga Temari. Me mire al espejo… No lo había notado, además que siempre ando con el pelo amarrado ya que trabajo y estudio mucho para poder entrar a la Universidad.

-¡Si! No hay mejor peinado que el pelo suelto - Sonríe dulcemente Sakura.

-Bueno ya chicas, ¡Vámonos! - dije alegre.

***Camino hacia la Universidad ***

Neji… ¿por qué cuando alguien pronuncia tu nombre me pongo tensa como si fueras algún tipo de anestesia?... Neji... no sé si debería de llamarte mi amor platónico, por que solo en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos te puedo besar…

-¿¡Tenten!?

…Y solo en este mar de sentimientos creado por el amor que sentimos, nadamos juntos...

-¡Tenten! - Gritan entre todas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? – corro en círculos. Note como algunos estudiantes pasaban caminando mirándonos como si fuéramos locas.

- Hay va nuestra primera impresión – Temari suspira.

-Lo siento… Es que… - Ino pone su mano en mi frente y me dice:

-Si… tienes una fiebre alta de Nejigitis - Tono de burla mientras Temari ríe

-Vámonos chicas tenemos que ver los horarios - dice Temari y empieza a caminar.

-¡No estaba pensando en Neji! - dije enojada y sonrojada - Además él no es tan importante como para andar pensando en él todo el tiempo… ¡ja!... Ahh… Sin ofender Hinata.

-No... Esta bien Tenten… Hehehe.

-¡HOLA NEJI! - Mirando al frente esta Sakura mientras yo me caigo.

-Ahn… Ho…Hola…Neji yo… - Dije nerviosa con los ojos cerrados.

-Hahahahahahaha - reían todas.

-¡Les dije que iba a caer, se los dije! - Sin poder parar de reír Sakura.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - salto encima de Sakura y empiezo ahorcarla.

-¡Ten...Ten! - Sakura agarrando mis manos - Ya no te enojes… ¡Era una broma!...

-Ah… hola primo – Hinata. Neji suspira y luego mira a Tenten.

-¿Uhn?... ¿Por qué este escandalo?.

-Ahn… Neji… Es que veras... Emm... Yo... ¡Le estaba arreglando la blusa a Sakura!... Si... Eso la blusa hahaha…. - rio nerviosa y pensaba "Que tonta soy".

-Mmm…- camina hacia la entrada - ¿Y bien? ¿No verán los horarios?

-Si ha eso íbamos - Empieza a caminar Temari. Yo suspiro…"él debe de pensar que soy una tonta…." pensaba.

Ya adentro caminamos por los pasillos para ver los horarios. Ino susurra a mi oído pero no la escucho ya que… Me perdí en los ojos de Neji… Tiene unos ojos bellos… Al igual que Hinata… Bueno, son primos pero Neji… Para mi sus ojos color lila claro son perfectos…

– ¿Estas…Estas bien? - me susurra un poco mas fuerte Temari. Ella sonríe y continua - No dejes que te intimide tus sentimientos.

Y obvio… ¡tiene razón! Yo siempre ando animada; soy una chica de personalidad dulce y extrovertida. No quiero que Neji piense que he cambiando con él...

-¿Tenten?

..Porque no es así… Es solo que tengo meses sin verlo y bueno…

-¿Tenten?

…Sus ojos – Me sonrojo levemente- Uuff…

-No me digas que esta fantaseando de nuevo - La voz de unos chicos.

-¡Concéntrate Tenten!... ¡Si seguiré como siempre lo he sido! – Esta vez diciéndolo en voz alta. Todos se callan algo sorprendidos ya que no tenía nada que ver con lo que me decían. Temari se pone la mano en la cabeza. Ino suspira.

-Buenos días Naru…. –Hinata.

-¡De veras! ¡Te vez linda Tenten! Con tu cabello suelto - dice un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Ahn…Gracias Naruto - Dije aun con vergüenza por lo que había pasado.

-No estas linda ¡esta hermosa! - Dice lee apunto de saltar arriba de Tenten pero es golpeado por Sakura e Ino que le dicen:

-¡No te pases!

Si este será otro año con todos mis amigos.- Sonrei - ¿Dónde estarán los demás?... Pensaba mientras miraba el muro de horarios.

-¡Ja!...Tenemos a todo el circo juntos otro año… Que complicado.

-Buenos días Shikatonton - dice Temari.

-Complicada…- dice Shikamaru.

-¡Ja!...lo que me sorprende es ver a Naruto aquí. Pensé estarías en High School otro año - Tono de burla otro chico.

-¡Deberás Sasuke! ¡Como eres de insoportable! ¡Ja! Este año sacare mejores calificaciones que tu… debe...

- Si, si… "de veras" ya lo sabremos…- dice Neji mientras mira su horario de clase.

-Urrg… ¡Espero no tener clases con ninguno de ustedes dos!- Se marcha Naruto.

-Ya me voy Tenten, tengo Gym a primera hora… Y luego biología. Te veo en el descanso - dice Temari mientras empieza a caminar.

-Si, yo igual… Adiós - dice Shikamaru mientras camina al lado de Temari.

-¿Te acompaño a tu clase, mi amor? – Dice Sasuke mientras besa a Sakura. Sakura y Sasuke junto con los demás se marchan dejándome con Hinata y Neji.

-No sé donde esta este salón…- baja la cabeza Hinata.

-Mmm…Déjame ver - miro el papel- ¡Que bueno! ¡Tenemos la misma clase! – Sonrió.

-¿Sabes dónde esta…? – Sonrie Hinata.

-Ehn… Hehee…- bajo la cabeza.

-El salón no esta lejos del mio ¿Quieren que les muestre? - dice Neji mirándonos.

-Si, por favor primo – Se sonroja Hinata.

-Gracias Neji - Sonrió dulcemente.

Pero igual me dio vergüenza de seguro piensa que soy distraída… Uuff… Caminamos los tres hasta llegar al salón de clases. Hinata agradece a su primo y luego entra al salón.

-Gracias Neji - Dije y me dispuse de entrar al salón junto con Hinata pero sentí que Neji me agarra la mano.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Si… claro! ¿Dime Neii? - Me sonrojo… Sus manos… Son tan cálidas. Pensaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño? - Dice Neji sin quitarme la mirada - ¿Y bien?...

- ¿Enm… yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? - Miro hacia otro lado.

-Uhn…lo digo por que te siento nerviosa y distraída...y…

-No te preocupes Neji - Lo interrumpo y sonrió dulcemente - Solo son los nervios de empezar la Universidad…Ya sabes… Quiero esforzarme mucho…

- Esta bien esforzarse pero no te exijas demasiado… Toma las cosas con calma - Al decir estas palabras Neji empieza a caminar.

-¡Si, eso hare! ¡Gracias! - Lo miro- Neji… ¿Sabes algo?...

-¿Uhn? - se detiene- ¿Qué?

-Yo te estrañ…

- ¿¡De veras!? ¡Tenten estaremos en la misma clase! - Me abrasan fuerte.

-¡Ahh! ¡Naruto suéltame! - Agarro su brazo para que me suelte.

-¿¡Y tu Neji!? ¡No me digas que estarás en la misma clase! Uhnm…- Naruto mirando a Neji. Neji sigue caminando ignorando el comentario de Naruto.

-¡Ja! De veras que Neji y Sasuke son insoportables… Niños ricos.- Dice Naruto mirando mal a Neji.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Naruto como eres de imprudente! - Lo golpeo y entro al salón de clases. "Que molestoso e impredecible es Naruto" pensaba enojada mientras caminaba hacia Hinata "Pero de algo estoy segura y es que ¡Necesito ser yo misma delante de Neji! No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos me controlen así"… Suspiro… "Él lo noto…. Y no me sorprende… Me conoce bien" sonrió instintivamente…- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado Hinata?

-Claro Tenten!, me hará bien tu compañía.- responde tímidamente mientras sonríe.

Me siento y preparo mis cosas para la clase. Me siento tan bien, tan alegre –pensaba- Hoy es un día muy importante para mí. Todos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano, me esforcé mucho para entrar a esta Universidad… Una de las mejores y caras... Trabajé y estudie sin ayuda de nadie, ¡Hasta llegar a donde estoy!.

-Bue…Buenos días… Na… Naruto - Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Uhn?... Oh hola Hina- Sonríe Naruto.

No creo que lo hubiese hecho sin el apoyo de las personas que se preocupan por mi- Sigo mi monologo interno mientras miro a Hinata y le sonrió- Sakura, Ino, Temari… Hasta Bere y Violeta…incluso los chicos… todos han sido mi apoyo emocional... Viéndolos a ellos esforzarse en sus clases y en el trabajo. Me inspira hacer lo mismo o mejor…

-Tenten…Ino me dejo un mensaje diciendo que después del primer periodo vayamos al pequeño restaurant que esta a dos calles con Sakura y Temari.- Dirigiéndose a mi Hinata.

-Si, por mi esta bien - Respondí mientras abría mi libro de poesía - Vaya como han cambiado las cosas con Ino y Sakura - no pude evitar reír.

-Lo sé – sonríe Hinata.

Y todo cambio después de esa noche…

**FlashBack**

Recuerdo que eran las 9:00 de la noche del año pasado, estaba lloviendo mucho. Decidí ir asegurar las puertas. Cuando camine hacia la sala para asegurar las ventanas, creí a ver visto a una chica parecida a Sakura. Abrí la puerta y la vi… ¡Era Sakura!

-¿Pero que hace caminando en la lluvia? ¿Y a estas horas? - Obviamente me preocupe. Recuerdo a ver gritado su nombre- ¡Sakura! - Ella volteo a verme, me miro con los ojitos llorosos.- ¡Sakura! - volví a repetir su nombre- ¿Qué haces?!

-Nada…- baja la cabeza.

-¿¡Cómo que nada!? Estas caminando en la lluvia – Respondí enojada. Camine hasta la calle en pijamas y le dije - Entra a mi casa.- Ella me sonríe y dice:

-No…esta bien...

-¡No te lo pregunte! - Dije enojada. Ella me mira sorprendida ya que nunca le había hablado así. Entro y se despejo de su ropa mojada, la cual tome y la puse a secar mientras veía que ella se limpiaba las lagrimas. Subí a mi habitación y le traje ropa seca. Camine hacia la cocina mientras ella se vestía en mi sala, yo preparaba chocolate caliente. Recuerdo que era el último que me quedaba. Le sonreí... Nos sentamos juntas en la sala. Mientras Sakura tomaba su chocolate caliente había un silencio incomodo ya que ninguna decía ni una palabra.

-Sakura… Cuando te sientas triste o solo quieres conversar…Búscame ¿ok? - Le entrego una copia de mi llave.

-¡Si, gracias!.- Sonríe un poco.

-Saku… ¿Qué paso?… -me atreví a preguntar.

-Le dije lo que sentía...- Me quede callada por que sabia muy bien de quien hablaba - ¡Duele!... Tenten… ¡Duelee!… Cuando amas y… Ese amor no es correspondido… O existen tantas barreras que lo hacen imposible…- Empezó a llorar.

-No llores Saku… ¿Amiga? - La miro y ella sigue llorando- Uuff… -suspiro- Yo sé por lo que pasas Saku… Yo… Amo a alguien también pero… No me atrevo a decírselo. - Me sonrojo. Sakura me mira como si no le sorprendiera.

-¿Quién?- Reuní todo el valor que no tenia para decirle a Sakura el nombre de ese chico.

-Yo... Amo a... Nej...

-Neji... - Para mi sorpresa Sakura lo dice al mismo tiempo que yo. Sakura sonríe y me dice:

-Ya sabíamos...

- ¿Ya sabían?... ¿Quienes? - Pregunto con curiosidad. Pero en eso tocan la puerta. Camino hacia la puerta. Miro por el hoyito de la puerta. Para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que…¡SASUKE!... Y bueno como se imaginaran ni supe que hacer… O que decir…Y mucho menos cuando ella me pregunto:

- ¿Quien es? - Pregunta con curiosidad Sakura.

"¡Vamos Tenten piensa!"

-Ahn… Ahn…. No se...- "Que tonta respuesta, de seguro tengo cara de burro en este momento" pensé.

-¡Vamos! No seas payasa - decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la termina de abrir.

-Podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor Tenten...- Todo empapado por la lluvia este Sasuke.

-Ahn… Pues.. yo…

-¡Hazlo! - Dijo seriamente Sakura.

Recuerdo subir las escaleras y en menos de 5 segundos escuche a Sakura darle una bofetada a Sasuke. Los escuche pelear un poco y luego un silencio... Así que decidí bajar y para mi sorpresa… Los encontré besándose. Luego Sakura se despide y se van juntos. Suspiro. Después de esa noche, al siguiente día mi pesadilla… Estaba durmiendo.

-Si, si…presidente estaré encantada de filmar mi libro para usted… Mmm..- Sonrisa ambiciosa.

-Aawww ella cree que es famosa - Ríe una de las chicas. Se escucha que toman una foto.

-Esta será unas de las tantas que tengo de ella – riéndose una segunda voz.

-¡Bueno ya! Sakura… Ino… ¡A lo que vinimos! - Tratando de no reírse dice una tercera voz.

-Tengo miedo…-La cuarta voz.

-Mmm... Si la cena esta deliciosa presidente- Yo entre sueños- ¡Oh, si claro! me gustaría otra copa más de vino… Y…

-¡Ahhhhhh! - Todas gritan mientras saltan en mi cama. Desperté asustada.

-¡Ya despierta! – Dice Sakura saltando aun lado de mi.

-¡Si! Nos tienes que contar… ¡Tu sabes que! – Dice Ino saltando al igual que las demás a mi alrededor- Jijiji.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué hablan?... Qué... ¿¡Qué hora es!? ¿Y quien les abrió la puerta? - Dije aun con asombro.

-Jijiji – ríe Sakura ensenándome la llave.

-¡Vaya que te lo tenias calladito Tenten! - dice en tono pervertido Temari.

- ¿¡Emm... de qué hablas!? - Me sonrojo.

-Tu sabes jijijiji -Mirándome Ino.

-No… ¡No era Cierto! Solo lo dije para… Para que...

-No, no Tenten – Me interrumpe Sakura- Yo escuche bien… Jijiji…¡Te gusta Neji Hyuuga!

-No… ¡NO ME GUSTA!... Hinata… ¡Di algo!- Dije sonrojada esperanzada que mi amiga me salvara.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia Hyuuga! - dice sonrojada Hinata.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!…..

***flash done***

Sakura e Ino llegaron a un acuerdo, dejar de pelear como niñas pequeñas por Sasuke ya que él le declaro su amor por Sakura y están juntos desde entonces. Es más importante conservar una verdadera amistad que pelear por un hombre… ¿No creen?..- suspiro -…Y al final les tuve que decir que si…Que yo amo a Neji desde hace tiempo... Me obligaron… Seria la palabra - me sonrojo - Pero no creo haberlo negado nunca… Es solo que lo amo en silencio – sonrió - Mi amado Neji... Nos conocemos desde pequeños… Y a mis 14 años descubrí estos sentimientos por ti… Desde ese entonces vivo deseándote pero… Tengo miedo de que lo único que te una a mi sea esta amistad que tenemos desde hace mucho…- suspiro.

-Ahn...Tenten.

…No es que no quiera ser tu amiga... Pero... Es difícil amarte mi amor... Cuando solo me ves como amiga... -suspiro-… ¡Hay no! ¿Qué pasara cuando?… ¡Cuando yo te diga lo que siento! ¡Noo! – Pensaba.

-¡Tenten! - Miro a Hinata.

-¿Uhn?..

- Estas un poco distraída... ¿Estas pensando en mi primo? -sonríe- Los vi hablando - Me sonrojo.

-No estoy pensando en Neji... -me levanto de la silla y agarra las manos de Hinata- Mi felicidad no se debe a que hable con Neji… ¡Es por que siento que la vida me sonríe, con toda clases de oportunidades! ¡Estudios! ¡Amigos! No todo en la vida es andar soñando con mi caballero…

-Ahn...Tenten.- Hinata tratando de decirle algo a Tenten. Estaba sonrojada, sorprendida y nerviosa.

-…También hay que darle espacio a la realidad y obvio la realidad es que me casare con mi caballero -sangrado por la nariz- Pero... ¡Metas! ¡Hinata metas! ¡Las cumpliré! ¡ME GRADUARE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE KONOHA Y SERÉ UNA FAMOSA ESCRITORA! - dije gritándolo de emoción. Todos en la clase callados y observando a Tenten y Hinata.

-Trate... De decírtelo... Pero tu hablas y hablas - sonrojada decía Hinata. Y de repente, en ese momento tan bochornoso... Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-¡Vaya! Que ánimos tiene esa chica – Un estudiante.

-¿De qué príncipe estará hablando?- pregunta una estudiante.

-No sé, pero dijo que se casarían. Ojala nos inviten a su castillo - Responde otro chico que estaba alado de la estudiante.

-Ahn… Hehehe... Gracias... Gracias – Digo toda avergonzada- Ahora por favor siéntense para yo poder olvidar esto.

-Lo vieron aquí primero en la exclusiva de…- dice Naruto dirigiéndose a su celular como si estuviera grabándose a si mismo- Mmm… ¡Bueno en la exclusiva!...Tenten no puede evitar sentir lo mismo por mi -dice con una sonrisa mientras gravaba- ¿¡Tenten como se siente ser famosa!?

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya cállate! - Golpea la cámara del celular.

-¡Vaya, vaya! - sonríe - Los estudiantes este año vinieron con muchos ánimos - mirando a Tenten una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos rojos - ¡Chicos favor de prestar atención!... Por favor vuelvan a sus asientos. Me llamo Kurenai seré su maestra de "Poesía y Literatura". Hoy hablaremos de todo un poco, se presentaran ante la clase, bueno…Ya la señorita – Revisa su lista de asistencia- Yumi Ten les dio un pequeño ejemplo - Sonríe mientras me mira y todos empezaron a reírse.

Mientras tanto yo sonrojada por la vergüenza pensaba "¡Hay que se acabe la clase, que se acabe!"

***Después de clases***

Empecé a guardar mis cosas al igual que Hinata. Un descanso después del primer periodo no le iría mal a nadie. Me muero por probar el jugo de fruta que Neji y Hinata hicieron para mi – sonrojada.

-¡Hola Tenten! Quisieras ir a comer con…

-¡No gracias Naru! Ya tengo planes con mis amigas - Guarde mis cosas y camino hacia la puerta - Vámonos Hinata.

- Si, ya voy - corre hacia Tenten - Adiós… Naruto...- Sonrojada. Naruto suspira.

-Adiós Hinata, nos vemos en clase – Le dice mientras esta arreglando sus cosas.

Mientras salía del salón me llamo la atención Hinata. ¿Por qué siempre se pone así cuando…? – Tropiezo.

-¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Ahh! ¡Mis zapatos nuevos! - Dice una chica enojada.

-¿Karin estas bien? – Le pregunta una de sus compañeras a la chica con la que tropecé.

-¡No! ¡No Koral… No lo estoy! - Empujando a Tenten.

-¡Lo siento! - dije con pena mientras me levantaba- Déjame te ayudo… Ahn… ¿Karin, verdad? – Sonrío.

-¿Tonta, verdad? -Respondió con actitud despectiva- ¿¡No sabes quien soy!? Pisaste mis zapatos nuevos… Los cuales cuestan 5 años de tu pobre salario.

- ¡Ja!... Ella no es tan fea Karin, perdónala - tono de burla.

- ¿Por tus zapatos? ¿Por eso te enojas? - dije enojada - Yo solo trataba de ayudar…Y hazme el favor de pensar las cosas bien cuando te diriges a otras personas -no podía evitar mirarla con odio - Tus comentarios podrían…

- Hahahahaha - Karin me interrumpe con su risa- ¿Quien eres tu para decirme que hacer? Muerta de hambre.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? - dije con enojo.

-¡Oh no! -Dice Naruto al ver la escena, "Tengo que hacer algo, ¡de veras!" pensaba. Así que Naruto se pone en medio de las dos- ¡Chicas! – dice con una voz que no parecía de él e intentando sonar un galanazo- No hay necesidad para pelearse. Sé que se preguntaran "¿por qué es tan guapo Naruto?! – Con lo cual, lo único que se gana es un golpe por parte de ambas chicas.

-Naruto- dice levemente Hinata.

-Uurg….- miro a Karin.

-Vamos a darle una presentación de quienes somos a la cenicienta - Dice una de sus amigas mirándome.

-Me parece bien Key -dice Karin con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja!... ¿tres contra una? Me parece bien cobarde pero… Que se podría esperar –sonrió- ¿Cuándo empezamos? -las miro desafiante.

-¡No!... ¡Tenten!... No digas nada, te meterás en problemas -dice Hinata con preocupación. Pero ya era tarde para volver atrás, Karin es de las chicas que cree que con su grupo de "amigas" puede intimidar a la gente, alguien tiene que hacer algo. Note como se acercaban a mí pero…

-¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? -pregunta la maestra Kurenai.

-¡Nada maestra! Solo saludábamos a… ¿Cuál es tu nombre amiga? - dice Karin.

-Además de cobarde eres hipócrita -respondí enojada y seguí caminando pero antes le lance una mirada de desprecio a Karin- Vámonos Hinata - le sonreí dulcemente - Ya tengo hambre.

-Si, espérame Tenten -dice mientras camina un poco más rápido para alcanzar mi paso. Hinata mirando hacia atrás pregunta a Tenten- ¿Quien será esa chica?... Mmm... ¿Tenten les contaras a las demás lo que paso? - pregunta con curiosidad Hinata.

-¿Por qué no? que tan mal lo tomaran.

***en el restaurante***

-¿¡Qué paso qué!? -pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-¿¡Enserio te llamo de esa manera!? - dice enojada Ino.

-¿Y esa chica tiene el pelo rojo? Mmm…- Pregunta y se queda pensando Temari.

-Ahn… Si chicas… Pero no se preocupen, nada paso y nada pasara ya que"Karin" solo quiere tener un poquito de atención. Solo la evitare -dije mientras comía- ¡Y problema resuelto! –sonreí.

-He escuchado acerca de una Karin -Comenta Temari- Pero hay varias en la Universidad… Pero hay una en especial que dice ser hija de la Directora y junto a sus amigas intimi….

-¡Yumm!- interrumpo sin querer a Temari- ¡Que rico esta el jugo! –sonrojada.

-Que bueno que te gusto Tenten -agradece Hinata sonrojada.

-Yo conozco a una Karin la cual tuve problemas- dice Sakura comiendo- Pero tal vez le estamos dando mucha importancia a esa chica.

-Espero no se arme un drama en la Universidad - suspira Ino- Tenten además de Hinata y tu,¿ alguien más estuvo ahí?

-Mmm… No que yo recuerde.

***Afuera de la Universidad***

Un chico de pelos parados y color negro pone una soda fría en la cara de Neji.

-¿ Por qué tan distraído? - decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba al lado.

-Solo pienso... El silencio me trae tranquilidad - dice mientras cierra los ojos.

-Si…- sonríe mientras mira al cielo- ¡Lo sé! -tomando soda. Entonces suena el celular de Neji.

-¿Naruto?... Grrr… No sé para que le di mi número- Veía un mensaje nuevo pero no le presta atención.

-Hmm... Presiento que algo va a pasar -dice Sasuke mientras se acuesta en el verde pasto.

-¡Ajá! ¡Tu celular no esta dañado Neji Hyuuga! ¡Vi como abriste el celular cuando te llego el mensaje!- decía gritando Naruto. Neji respira profundo.

- Naruto tengo un Iphone Touch, no se abren. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

***20 segundos después***

-¿Qué paso que?- Sasuke.

-Que problemáticas son las mujeres- Shikamaru

-¿Shikamaru, desde cuándo estas aquí? ¡Y si! Eso paso, Tenten se enfrento a Karin pero llegue yo y rescate a Tenten de meterse en problemas... ¡De veras! - mirando a Neji.

-Me voy a caminar, quiero estar solo - dice mientras se levanta y empieza a caminar. Sasuke se queda mirando a Neji.

-Naruto… Tu y tu bocota - dice sasuke

-Hablando de bocotas mira donde viene Lee – dice Shikamaru.

***En la universidad***

-Caminábamos las chicas y yo por los pasillos de la Universidad para ir al segundo periodo.

-Como me gustaría tener al menos una clase con todas… Todas juntas… Como cuando estábamos en la escuela. - reí al recordar.

-Tenten… Es ella.- dice Hinata mientras mira al frente.

-Por qué esta hablando con él - dice Ino.

Miro al frente y para mi desagradable sorpresa era Karin… Y para empeorar la situación ella estaba hablando con Neji… Muy… "acaramelada"… No dejaba de sonreírle.

-¡Karin! -mira enojada Sakura.

-¿A dónde vas Tenten?- Temari.

-¡A mi salón de clases! - dije mientras caminaba.

-¡Hola Tenten!- Me saluda Karin- No sabía que ese era tu nombre –sonríe- Neji me dijo que así te llamas.- Decido no mirarlos y sigo caminando.- ¿Lo vez mi Neji? Ella es la que tiene problemas conmigo… Yo la salude y mira como actúa – ella abraza a Neji pero él la aleja.

-Uurrg… ¿De qué hablas Karin? Yo no soy hipócrita al igual que tu… Sabes lo que hiciste.- dije enojada.

-Tenten...

-¿¡Y tu!? No te metas en mis asuntos.- miro a Neji.

-No lo hago, yo solo….

-No le hables así a Neji mal educada -dice Karin interrumpiendo a Neji y mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Uurrrg…- Y con eso me di la media vuelta. Pensaba "no me harás enojar… No sacaras lo mejor de mí... No lo harás" Mientras caminaba enojada dejando a Karin y a Neji solos.

-Esto no se ve bien - dice Sakura mirando a Tenten. Temari suspira.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Llegue tarde pero de veras! Que si hubiese estado mas temprano, resuelvo esto- Naruto.

-¡Si claro!- dice en tono sarcástico Sasuke.

-¿Mi amor?- Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

-Esa niña Karin es un problema. – Shikamaru.

-¿Desde cuándo están aquí?- pregunta Ino- Qué mirones!

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¿¡Quien se cree que es esa niña!?... Uurgg… ¡Fea! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Resbalosa!- dije mientras caminaba. - Solo quiero llegar a mi clase y actuar como si nada malo paso hoy - Dije mientras respiraba profundo - Uuff… Uuurgg…-Golpeo la pared- ¿¡...Por qué estoy tan enojada!?... Por su hipocresía o…

-Tenten…-dice Hinata mientras corre. Miro hacia atrás.

-¿Hinata?... ¡Verdad!... ¡Lo siento!

-No, esta bien –sonríe- ¿Estas enojada verdad?

-No…No lo estoy… Lo siento, se me olvido que tenemos esta clase juntas –sonrió-¡Vámonos! - Sigo caminando.

Mientras estaba en mis clases no podía parar de pensar en lo que paso. He oído que muchas veces uno mismo tiene las respuestas a sus problemas pero… ¿Que pasa cuando no estas segura de qué realmente estas molesta?... ¿Desde cuando Neji y Karin se conocen para hablarse con confianza en privado?... ¿Por qué debe molestarme? – suspiro.

-Aaaahhh ni sé de que hablo - Pongo mis manos en la cabeza.

-Tenten…- Suena la campana y hace nulo la voz de Hinata.

-¡Por fin! ¡Se acabó las clases! - Escuche a Ino decir desde el salón de al lado. Hinata sonríe al oírla.

-Qué bueno que este tan animada, ¿Verdad Tenten?... ¿Ahn... Tenten?

-Ahm…Si que bueno - dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

Hinata, Ino y yo caminamos por los pasillos y nos encontramos con las demás. Mientras las chicas conversaban, no sentía ningún deseo de hablar. La verdad me sentía sin ánimos – suspiro.

-Ahn… Y cuéntame ¿Que harás ahora Tentensita? -pregunta Ino mientras pone su mano en mi hombro.

-No sé… Llegar a mi casa - respondí desinteresadamente. Note que Shikamaru esperaba en la salida.

-¡Oh verdad! Ya me olvidaba de Mr. Complicado. – sonríe Temari.

-¿Y donde van? – Pregunta Ino con tono de pervertida- Jiji… A donde….

-Vamos hacer tareas.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste en clase – En tono pervertido Sakura - Ustedes van a un restaurant Jijiji.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué las clases le saldrán gratis? –Sonríe - Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós chicas… ¡Tenten anímate!

-¡Si, adiós! - Dije mientras los veía irse.

¿Soy yo o todas tienen sus novio o un buen candidato hacerlo?. Sakura tiene a Sasuke, Ino le sobraban los chicos en la escuela y no creo la Universidad sea la excepción, de seguro eligiera uno. Temari y Shikamaru… ¡Ya ellos no me engañan! Junm…Después de lo que paso el año pasado... Hmm…

***Flash Back***

Las chicas y yo decidimos ir al festival de Flores de Cerezo que se hace cada primavera. Esa noche me distraje viendo un show de osos pandas.

-¡Aaww que lindos! – sonrojada y con ojos brillosos.

-¿Tenten iré a comprar helado quieres? – me pregunta Hinata - ¿Tenten?...

-¿¡Aww quien tiene lindas patitas quien!? - mirando al bebe panda.

-Ahn… Bueno… Ya vengo hehe…- se marcha Hinata.

**20 minutos después**

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! ¡No!, ¿¡dónde esta Hina!? -Mirando por todas partes- ¡Que descuidada soy! - Dije enojada. Recuerdo buscar a mi amiga casi por todo el festival, pero me llamo la atención un lugar que estaba rodeado de arboles con flores de cerezos. Y mientras más caminabas más podías ver el hermoso mar combinado con la luna y las estrellas. La verdad todo muy romántico. Decidí tomar unas fotos.

-Vaya... Que...-escuche a alguien hablar.

-¿Por que lo niegas?... Sabes que quieres…- Escuche una voz conocida de un chico.

-¡Ja!... Ya quisieras bebe llorón .- pero esa segunda voz me la sabia y muy bien. "Te…Temari? Y Shikamaru?" pensaba. Shikamaru se acerca más a ella.

-Solo me dices así por que tengo 18, déjame enseñarte que tan bebe soy - Esto ultimo se lo dice en tono pervertido mientras acaricia sus manos.

Estaba sorprendida. Saque una libretita y un bolígrafo y me puse anotar lo que dijo el chico dijo. "Vaya- pensé- muy buena respuesta…tal vez la use con Neji. ¡Si señor!". Temari quita sus manos.

-¡Ya Shikamaru! ¡Déjame en paz! -De da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. Pero Shikamaru la abraza por atrás.

-Qué complicada eres - Le besa el cuello.

"¡Ahyy Dios!... No, no, no! Esto se esta poniendo muy caliente y yo en medio de esto - saco un abanico y me hecho aire- ¡Me quiero ir!" pensaba mientras estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Tenten… Aquí estas! - Sonríe Hinata mientras corre hacia donde mi.

-¡Shuuuu! - Salto arriba de ella y pongo mi mano en su boca - ¡Shuuuu!

-¿Hmm?... ¿Escuche algo? - Dice Temari mirando hacia atrás. Shikamaru la ignora y la besa.

-Buena escusa, solo querías que te besara - dice Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-¡No, enserio!- sonrojada- Creí a ver…- Pero antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra Shikamaru la interrumpe con otro beso.

Mientras tanto, escondida en los arbustos.

-¡Ahy no! ¿Tenten por qué los espías? - dice Hinata sonrojada.

-¡No lo hacia! – Sonrojada- Lo único que espero es que no hagan nada que tenga que ver con sus partes sexuales, boca o mano.

**Flash Done***

Lo bueno es que decidieron irse no se donde, pero mejor para los oídos de Hinata y míos. Suspiro… Creo que las únicas sin novios y sin compromisos somos Hinata y yo - Sonrió.

-Bueno, ya me voy… Tengo... Hamm… Tengo trabajo. ¡Adiós chicas! - dice Ino mientras se marcha.

-Tenten, nosotras también nos vamos - Dice Sakura agarrándole la mano a Hinata. En ese momento llega Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué me…?

-Ahn... - Lo interrumpe Sakura - ¡Si amor, igual te extrañe! -lo besa- Adiós Tenten- sonríe- Hi-na-ta…

- ¡Ahn… Si, adiós!- Se marcha.

Uuf…- Respire profundo - no se por qué siento que algo se traen… Ya que Ino no trabaja hoy, Sakura y Hinata actuaban extraño y Sasuke no sabia de que Sakura hablaba. Pero a un así... Estar sola me hará bien... Aparte es una de las cosas que me gustan de mis amigas… Saben cuando necesito mi espacio… Mi momento para estar sola… Y ellas saben respetarlo… Solo quiero llegar a mi casa y relajarme - Empecé a caminar - ¡Vaya, que horrible primer día!


	2. ¡El plan de Sakura!

**Capítulo 2: ¡El Plan de Sakura!**

-Sakura, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunta Hinata.

-No lo sé Hinata, pensé que tal vez se les ocurriría algo a los dos - mirando a Sasuke.

-'Por qué tanta preocupación de parte de ustedes dos? -mira a Sakura y Hinata sospechosamente- Hmm…

-¡Mi amor! Hehe… ¿¡Es que, sabes cuanto tiempo tienen Tenten y Neji siendo amigos!? Qué pasa si por este estúpido mal entendido… Ya sabes… Su amistad... Hehe… -Sakura ríe nerviosa mientras le explica a Sasuke.

-Hmm… Si ahora que lo pienso, fue un mal entendido. Conozco a Neji, no creo que el haya querido causar problemas.- Dice Sasuke mientras camina a lado de sakura.

- ¡Exacto! No dejaremos que esa víbora, destruya el amo… Coff… Ahm... ¡La amistad de Neji y Tenten! - ¿Dice Sakura animada.

-¡Si!... Pero... Amm… ¿Qué hacemos? - Dice preocupada Hinata.

-Hmm – Sasuke mira a Sakura- Bueno… Algo hay que hacer pero no sé si dependerá de nosotros… Aunque ya sabemos como es Tenten...

-Impulsiva y terca – suspira Sakura

-Por otra parte Neji es….

-Arrogante e igual de terco…- Suspira y baja la cabeza Hinata.

-¡Exacto! La combinación perfecta para que los dos se saquen los ojos.- Dice Sasuke mientras fija su mirada en las dos jóvenes - Y bien…

-¡Ya se! – Sakura lo interrumpe- ¡Tengo un plan! -Dice muy animada- Pero para que funcione… Jijij…

-Uhn?...-Sasuke y Hinata.

***En La Calle****

- Vaya, ¡Que horrible primer día! - Decía mientras caminaba por la acera. Empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado… Pero más… Ese casi ultimo momento del día

***Flash back***

- ¡Tenten! ¡Es ella! - Dice Hinata mientras mira al frente.

- ¿Por qué esta hablando con él? - Dice Ino.

-¿Lo vez mi Neji? Ella es la que tiene problemas conmigo, yo la salude y mira como actúa - Abraza a Neji.

**Flash done***

-Uurr…Resbalosa…- Recordaba con enojo - Se muy bien lo que vi, no eres lo que aparentas cuando estas con Neji... Lo sé.

- Tenten...

- ¿¡Y tu!? No te metas en mis asuntos.- Miro a Neji.

-No lo hago yo solo…

- No le hables así a Neji mal educada - Dice Karin interrumpiendo a Neji y mirándome con una sonrisa.

***Flash done***

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Que enojada estoy! ¿¡Por qué le hable así a Neji!?- Dije gritando.

-Mamá, mira a esa loca ¿por qué grita? –pregunta un pequeño a su madre señalando a Tenten.

-¡No señales a la niña loca hijo! -dice la madre corrigiendo a su hijo mientras caminan sin dejar de mirarme.

-Uurrgg… ¡Boo!- los miro mal.

-Amm… ¡Vámonos! -agarra a su hijo y caminan mas rápido. El niño voltea y me saca la lengua. En ese momento suena mi celular.

-¿¡Qué!? -contesto enojada sin ver quien era.

-¡No me digas que borraste mi numero! -Pregunta una chica- ¿Me pones los cuernos!?

-Amm…- Miro el celular- ¡No Bere!... Es que yo… Solo estaba distraída, no vi quien me llamaba –suspiro- Solo… Hmm digamos que no tuve un buen día.

-Oh... bueno, no te preocupes Tentensita… Yo solo te iba a preguntar que si podrías trabajar hoy pero ya veo que…

-¿Trabajo hoy!? – La interrumpo mientras le pregunto- ¡Pero claro Bere! Sabes lo mucho que necesito el dinero este mes -dije animada.

-Ahn... ¿Y no es que estabas desanimada? No sería mejor… tal vez… no sé... ¿No deberías ir a casa mejor?- Me pregunta Bere.

-No, además… Amm… Estoy bien cerca… ¡Si! Estoy bien cerca del trabajo.

-Anm…¿Estas corriendo?

-¡No! ¡Adiós Bere! – Cierro el celular. No podía creerlo algo positivo por fin, Ir a la pastelería de Risa me hará distraerme un poco. - Así pienso con claridad la disculpa que le daré a Neji…¡Pero que vergüenza!- Dije mientras corría – De seguro ni me quiere hablar por lo que dije -Pensaba triste. Suena el celular.- Hmm... ¿Quien será? -dije mientras buscaba mi celular en el bolso- ¿Sakura? – Contesto.- Hol…!

-¡Hola Tenten! – Saluda bruscamente Sakura interrumpiendo mi saludo- Hehe... Amiga -dice mientras ríe nerviosa.

-Ahnm…Hola, ¿Estas bien?

-¡Oh si! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? No es como si estuviera planeando algo… Hahahahaha -ríe nerviosa.

-¡Ay Sakura!- Escuche levemente la voz de Sasuke. Hinata por otra parte diciéndome:

-¡Tenten perdóname!. - Sakura salta arriba de Hinata

-Ehn... Ok…- Dije al notar lo raro que estaban actuando.

-¡Tenten! ¿Vas a trabajar hoy? -pregunta Sakura rápidamente.

-¡Si! -Respondí animada- ¡Estoy tan feliz! Así me distraigo… Además que... ¿Ahn?... ¿Saku?... ¿¡Sakura?!

***En otra parte de Konoha***

-¡Si! ¡Va a trabajar!- Informa animada Sakura- Ahora podremos continuar con el plan.- Mira Sasuke.

-Cuando dije que deberíamos de hacer algo no me refería a todo esto.

-¡Ah ya! ¡Ya vamos chicos! ¿No confían en mí? - Dice Sakura mirando a su novio y a su amiga.

-Ahn… Bueno… Yo -Balbucea Hinata mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sin ofender mi amor... Pero tus planes no siempre funcionan…Recuerda lo que le paso a la señora Korina.

-No sabia que tenia diabetes Sasuke… ¡Ok! -dice enojada- Pero… ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Es por salvar una amistad!

-¡Ajá!... ¡Una amistad!- dice mientras busca su celular.

-Tenten nos va a matar cuando se entere- Dice algo preocupada Hinata.

****Por las calles de Konoha****

Poco a poco dejaba de correr al reconocer la pastelería.

-¡Ya!... ¡Por fin! – Dije con alivio y tratando de recuperar el aire. Abrí la puerta y camine hacia dentro – ¡Vaya!...hay muchos clientes- viendo las mesas casi por completo ocupadas.

-¡Hola Tenten, veo que has crecido mucho!- Dice un cliente.

-¡Hola Señor! ¡Gracias! -Dije mientras caminaba.

-¡Hola Yumi! Me muero por probar uno de tus ricos pasteles - Decía una señora en la mesa 3.

-Hahaha…Ya mismo les prepare unos bien ricos - Sonreía mientras caminaba. "Hay me siento famosa jijiji" pensaba sin mirar hacia delante.

-Te vez linda con tu pelo suelto - Dice un joven sentado en la mesa 5.

-¡Gracias, gracias! –sonrojada y tropiezo con alguien-…Uhn…- Miro al frente.

-Espero estés disfrutando tus minutos de fama Yumi - Dice mi jefa obviamente enojada.

-Anm… Yo… Hehehe - La miro nerviosa- ¡Hola Risa!... ¡Que joven te vez hoy!

-A la cocina… ¡Ahora! - Dice enojada.

Corrí hacia la cocina y camine hacia el cuarto que estaba atrás, obviamente no puedo trabajar sin mi uniforme. Abrí la puerta y busque mi uniforme el cual estaba tendido en la pared. Risa tal vez parezca gruñona y con su pelo rojo tal vez no ayude mucho pero ella es una mujer dulce y se preocupa por lo demás, bueno... A su manera - Reí al pensarlo- Risa me dejo trabajar cuando yo solo tenia 16 cuando las reglas son "No menores de 18". Han pasado ya un tiempo y aun se lo agradezco -Me pongo el uniforme- Hmm…Me aprieta, tal vez estoy engordando -Pense mientras miraba mi cuerpo- Hmm…O tal vez…

***Flash back***

-¡Uhy Tenten!... ¿¡Soy yo o te a crecido un poco más las nalgas!? – Ino

-¡No Ino! Yo creo que lo que creció fueron sus pechos Hahaha ¿¡No eras una taya B en High School!?- Sakura

***Flash done***

-Amm… Tal vez mis nalgas si crecieron.- Miro hacia atrás- Mmm… Porque yo tengo dos años siendo copa C… Mmm… -dije mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

-Hahhahaha ¿No me digas que para eso vienes aquí atrás a ver que tan grande tienes las pompis? ¡Hay Tenten!- dice una voz femenina.

-Ho... ¡Hola… Bere! -No pude evitar sonrojarme- No es así… Es solo que… Amm… ¡Mi uniforme me aprieta!... Si eso… Hehehe.

-¡Si, claro Tenten! No nos engañaras - Dice otra voz burlona.

-Violeta…Bere…¡Ya dejen de burlarse de mi! -dije sonrojada.

-Hahahha…¡Ok Ok! Ya luego tendremos mas tiempo de hablar de tus pompis – Dice Bere mientras ríe- Pero ahora tenemos que atender a los clientes. La mesa 4, 3, 6 y 8 quieren tus pasteles de chocolate especial.

-Si, recuerda que a nuestra querida jefa no le gusta que estés distraída -Sonríe dulcemente Violeta- ¿Necesitas ayuda con los pasteles? Mi Hermana y yo haremos las batidas.

-¡No gracias chicas! Yo quiero hacerlos, quiero distraerme un poco…Además que no estoy cansada- sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices amiga. Llámanos si necesitas ayuda- dice Violeta mientras se marcha junto a Bere.

- ¿Chicas…? -me sonrojo.

-¡Ajá! Lo sabia… ¡Necesitas ayuda! -Dice mientras voltea a ver me Bere pero yo rio por su comentario.

-No Bere, lo que necesito es un abrazo –sonrió.

-Awww… ¡Abraso de oso! -Dice violeta mientras nos abrasamos las tres. "La verdad las extrañé... Casi no he tenido trabajo esta semana, eso hace que casi no nos veamos y por mis estudios casi ni salgo de casa" pensaba mientras las abrazaba.

-¡Awww! Que bonito momento de amistad y solidaridad - Tono sarcástico una voz desde la entrada de los vestidores- Se los descontare de su cheque.

-Anm… Risa… Yo… Bueno… Nosotras este….-Dije nerviosa.

-¡Muévanse! ¿¡Qué creen que trabajan de gratis!? ¡Muevan sus traseros! -dice Risa gritándonos.

Corrí a la cocina lo más rápido que pude. La cabeza de Risa parecía que iba a estallar. Reí al pensarlo.

-Tal vez ella quería un abrazo - Dije mientras hacia los preparativos para el pastel de chocolate- Risa me da mas miedo cuando se enoja –Suspiro Mmm… Pero bueno… ¡Tengo que ser menos distraída! Me muero si Risa me despide. ¡Así que debo esforzarme mucho con mi pastel! - Dije animada.

**40 minutos después**

-¡Ya esta listo! - Dije mientras caminaba hacia los comedores con una bandeja. Bere y su hermana toman algunos platos para servirlos mientras yo hago lo mismo.

-¡Yum… Que rico esta Tenten! -Dice un cliente.

-¡Gracias Señor! Buen provecho - Dije mientras servía.

-¡Por aquí! Quiero dos para llevar – Dice otro cliente.

-Estaré con ustedes en unos segundos - Camino hacia la mesa 2.

-No me va a dejar mentir Señorita Risa pero Tenten es una buena trabajadora. Además con su carisma atrae mucha gente -sonríe Violeta mientras la mira- ¿No cree?

-Jum… Mejor pónganse a trabajar -Le pasa unas llaves a Violeta- Tengo unos asuntos que atender. Les toca cerrar hoy.

Note que Risa hablaba con Violeta. Pensé que tal vez la estaría regañando…¿Por qué no? Risa es experta en eso, a veces creo que es como un pasatiempo.

-Hahahah… Uff… ¡Ok Tenten a trabajar! - Dije mientras caminaba a la registradora. Bere sonreía mientras atendía a un cliente. Ve que me acerco y me dice:

-Quédate tu atender las últimas 5 personas que quedan. Iré a limpiar las mesas.

-No hay problema – Respondí - Mientras atendía a los últimos clientes.

**10 minutos después**

-Uurrgg…Lo único que hace falta es que se coma sus dedos -Dije enojada mientras veía a un señor un poco… Amm… Bueno "gordo" sentado en la mesa 7.

-¿¡Hay no me digas que aun sigue ahí Tenten!? -Dice Violeta impaciente- Mejor me voy a ponerle seguro a las puertas de atrás.

**15 minutos después**

-¡Que bueno que le gusto la comida señor, por favor vuelva pronto! - Dije con una sonrisa que se borro automáticamente cuando el cliente desvía su mirada a su cartera. Empecé a recoger los platos de su mesa.- Uurrg…- "¿¡Cuántos platos te tragaste y aun así pides para llevar!?" Pensaba algo enojada.

-¡Gracias Tintin! -dice el señor con una sonrisa.

-Emm… Por quinta vez… Es Tenten- Tratando de no enojarme con una sonrisa ahora muy forzada.

- Ok Tentin - Se marcha.

-¡Uff!- Respiro profundo.

- ¡Dios mio por fin se fue!... Uff… Pensé que se había quedado pegado en la silla - Tono de burla Bere.

- Hehe… ¡Hay Bere! - Limpiando la mesa 7.

-Tenten iré ayudar a mi manis -Dice mientras camina hacia la cocina- Llámame o grita si me necesitas - Dice mientras ríe y se marcha.

-¡Que chistosita me salió Bere!- Sonrió mientras estoy limpiando- Mmm… Bueno al menos no se comió la mesa - Dije mientras arreglaba la silla. En eso, suena la campana de la puerta.

-Lo siento estamos cerrando - Dije sin mirar quien era mientras organizaba.

-¿Uhn?... Ten... ¿Tenten? - Dice una voz conocida. Volteo al reconocer la voz y rezando porque no fuera verdad.

-Ne... Ne… ¡Aaahhhhhh! - Tropiezo con la silla. Escucho preguntar a Bere:

-¿¡Qué….!?

-¿¡….Pasa!?- Terminando la pregunta Violeta. mientras ambas hermanas, las cual me miraban confundidas.

Pero yo... Entre mis pensamientos toda confundida me decía "Woo… ¿Cómo supo que trabajaba aquí?".

-Amm… No entiendo - Dice el chico algo confundido.

-¡Neji acosador! -Dije señalándolo.

-¿Yo acosador? ¡Já!... Ya quisieras que te acose Tenten.

-¡Já! -miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Acaso hay algún nuevo circo en Konoha? No entiendo nada - Dice Neji con su característica actitud sarcástica.

***Afuera de la Pastelería***

-¡Aww! Mira mi Sasu se están saludando - Dice Sakura mirando hacia la Pastelería.

-Ahnm… No lo sé… La cabeza de Tenten se ve muy roja desde aquí - Dice Sasuke.

-Yo… Anm… ¡No puedo ver!- Dice Hinata Tratando de quitar una rama de su pelo.

-¡Shuu, Cállense! Que nos van a escuchar -Dice Sakura.

-¿Nos van a escuchar? ¿Quien Sakura? Hay una calle que nos divide de la Pastelería –Dice Sasuke mientras señala hacia la calle- Y estamos escondidos en unos arbustos como emigrantes -Mirando a Sakura con cara de inconforme.

-¡Hay ya Sasuke! No tienes que ser tan… Anm… Tan eso…- Lo mira mal.

-Solo…solo espero que esto funcione.. -Dice esperanzada Hinata.

***En la Pasteleria***

-Esta... Esta cerrado Neji - Dije con seriedad tratando de aparentar que no me importaba su presencia.

-Si, lo siento joven.- Interviene Bere apoyando mi punto.

-Ya estábamos serrando el lugar- Añadió Violeta. Neji camina hacia la mesa se sienta y se acomoda. Me mira como si quisiera desafiar mi paciencia. Y para terminar de pintar el cuadro… Sonríe.

-¿Cuánto quieres?- Al fin dice sin quitarme la mirada, lo cual me ponía nerviosa.

-No necesito tu dinero Neji -Dije enojada- ¿¡Que crees que esto es un Cabaret o algo parecido?!

-¡Já!... ¡Depende!- Interviene Bere seriamente dando golpeando la mesa con su mano extendida poniéndose entre Neji y yo- ¿¡De cuánto estamos hablando!? – Pregunta ambiciosamente. Lo cual hace que me caiga dé la impresión.

-Uuhhh… ¡Mi Hermana haciendo negocios! –dice Violeta al mismo tiempo que mirando a Bere con ojos brillosos.

-Tu pon la cantidad - Dice Neji desinteresadamente pero a la vez desafiando a Bere.

-Hmm… - Bere mira atentamente a Neji y calculando cuanto dinero podría sacarle- $1000 dólares – Sonríe como si fuera un "Jaque Mate" de victoria a su favor. Ella pensaba "Jijiji obviamente él no tiene esa cantidad así que no tendrá otra que irse"

-¡Vaya Manis!- Dice con asombro Violeta- Aprendo tanto de ti.- Y se pone a escribir lo que dijo su Hermana. Bere quita su mano de la mesa pero mira fijamente a Neji con interés, curiosidad pero más que nada… Con reto y ambición.

-Ahn... Chicas- Empecé a decir- No creo que…- Pero antes de poder articular otra palabra Neji me interrumpe sacando su cartera y colocando $1000 en la mesa al mismo tiempo que me mira con una sonrisa. Y les advierto, esas sonrisitas de Neji me las se de memoria… ¡Lo hace para fastidiar! - Reconozco esa sonrisa maliciosa - Dije enojada.

-¿¡Ah si!?... Bueno, yo reconozco el mal trato que les das a tus clientes - Dice con tono de burla.

-¡Crees que puedes comprar todo con tu dinero pero no a mi! - Golpeo la mesa con mi mano.

-Mis intenciones nunca fueron y nunca serán comprar a la gente - Dijo seriamente Neji - Pero si tengo intenciones de hablar contigo Tenten - Dice mientras sube los pies en la mesa.

-¡Bueno...! -Interrumpe Bere el momento- Violeta y yo vamos asegurar las puertas - Decía mientras caminaba lentamente a la cocina contando y verificando que fueran reales los billetes con los que había pagado Neji.

-Manis tienes que darme la mitad – Dice Violeta siguiendo a su hermana. Bere le reparte la mitad del dinero. No podía creer lo que acababan de hacer. No pude evitar no mirarlas mal.

-Urrrgg... - Veo como Violeta y Bere se marchan dejándome con Neji... Pero no podría estar mucho tiempo enojada con ellas por dos simples razones. En primera, nunca les conté de Neji ni de lo que paso hoy. De seguro solo piensan que Neji y yo somos amigos… Que solo estamos jugando a estar enojados… Como por lo regular hago con Sakura. Suspiro. Y en segunda, ¿Que cliente viene y deja $1000 dollares en la mesa sin siquiera haber pedido agua?... Suspiro nuevamente y miro a Neji el cual estaba sentado en la mesa. Lo mire y pensé "Neji… Si solo te rindieras y te alejaras de mi… Se me haría mas fácil olvidarte amor… Tal vez estar enojados nos haga bien… Pero, cuando me miras… Tus ojos…" No puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Me avisas cuando despiertes Tenten - Dice Neji quien la seguía observando fijamente.

-Uurgg… - Despierte de mis pensamientos y lo miro enojada. Saco mi libretita de apuntes.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que trabajas aquí?- Pero yo infantilmente apunto lo que Neji decía.

-¿Algo más?

-¡Já!... ¿Quieres jugar?- Pregunta Neji y nuevamente anoto lo que dice y lo arremedo:

-"¡Ja!... Quieres… ¿Jugar?"... Mmm… ¿Con qué quieres el jugar? ¿Con salsa o…?

-¡Lo va hacer enojar! – Dice en voz baja Bere mirándolos oculta en la puerta que da a la cocina.

-Espero no rompan nada - Le dice al oído Violeta a su hermana que estaba su lado izquierdo. Neji ve el menú que estaba sobre la mesa, lo toma y ordena:

-Quiero dos batidos de fruta, una de mango y la otra de freza y…- Lo decía tan rápido y sereno. Sorprendida empino escribir lo más rápido que podía - Quiero dos especial del día... No… Mejor cinco - Sonríe con malicia mientras lee el menú.

-¿Algo más... Gordo? - Dije la última palabra en voz baja

-Mmmm... - Pasaron 5 minutos después y yo parada como una estúpida viendo como leía y releía el menú.

- ¿¡Y bien!? - Dije tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Ahn?... ¡Oh! ¿Estabas esperando que dijera algo? - Responde con tranquilidad mientras deja la carta del menú en la mesa. Yo, claro esta, me enoje.

-No… Anm… ¡Ya me voy!- Dije tratando de mantener la calma.

***Al Otro Lado de la Calle Frente la Pastelería***

- ¡Awww! ¡Mira Hinata! ¡Le va a servir comida a Neji! - Dice Sakura sin poder evitar sonreír. Hinata mira a Sakura.

-Parece ser que arreglaron las cosas – Sonríe- ¡Que bien! – Dice animada Hinata.

-No lo se... -Dice Sasuke mirando hacia la Pastelería- ¿Así sonríe Tenten? Parece como si estuviera apunto de estallar.

-¡Sasuke amor!... No seas exagerado… Mira lo feliz que se ven- Se sonroja Sakura- Aaw… El amor…. Digo…Cof…La Amistad heheheh… -Sasuke suspira.

-Si tú lo dices - Mirando hacia otro lado.

***En la Pastelería***

-No pierdas la calma Tenten… ¡No dejes que te vea así! No estoy enojada… No... Estoy enoja... No... Estoy... - Repetía una y otra vez mientras llegaba a la cocina.

-Que servicio mas lento -Dice Neji con tranquilidad mientras abre su libro.

¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

***Al Otro Lado de la Calle Frente la Pastelería***

-Ehm... Creo que… - Empieza a balbucear Hinata.

-Amm…Lo sé…Fracaso el plan - Dice Sakura decepcionada y baja la cabeza.

-¿¡Que les dije!? - Dice con un leve tono de satisfacción Sasuke.

***En la cocina de la Pastelería***

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos Tenten? – Pregunta un poco dudosa Bere al ver como preparaba las cosas. Ya se habían cambiado de atuendo.

-No, ¡Gracias Bere! ¡Esto es personal! – Empiezo a preparar los pasteles.

- Ehn… ¿Estas segura Tenten? -pregunta preocupada Violeta. Me pongo hacer el pan dulce

-¡Haaaaay no! ¡El jugo! – Presionando los botones de la licuadora donde se estaba haciéndose el jugo. Bere se me queda viendo como diciendo "¿Quien es ella? Dónde esta mi amiga?" Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por mi comportamiento. luego bere apaga la licuadora.

-Sabes que nos podemos quedar ayudar ¿Verdad? – Dice Violeta.

-¡No! Ya les dije… ¡Tengo todo bajo control - Dije mientras tapaba la licuadora por que el jugo se salía.

-Ahn... Esta bien… ¡Buenas noches! –Se despide Bere.

-Adiós amiga… ¡Suerte! - Me desea Violeta

-Adiós chicas, ¡Cuídense! - Sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Cuidarnos? Creo que tu deberías de cuidarte Tenten. - dice Bere al ver como usaba el cuchillo.

-Si… ¡Pero de ti misma! - Tono de burla remata Violeta

-¡Violeta!

-Esta bien, esta bien… Adiós amiga… ¡Cuídate!- Y con esto último salen de la cocina.

****Afuera de la Cocina*****

Neji ve salir de la cocina a Bere y Violeta ya sin el uniforme. Ellas se acercan a su mesa. Neji retira un momento su vista del libro y les dice:

-Gracias.

-No hay problema… Mientras te portes bien con ella - Dice Bere mirándolo fijamente, Neji le sostiene la mirada. Ablanda la mirada y agrega - Y Mientras guardes el secreto, ya que el negocio se supone que esta cerrado… No estamos supuestos a tener gente aquí.

-No hay problema.- Responde Neji, baja la mirada y retoma su lectura.

***Al Otro Lado de la Calle Frente la Pastelería***

- Me tengo que ir – decía Sasuke mientras recoge sus cosas - Ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo.

-Si... Ya es tarde…- Mira la hora Sakura - Son las 9:30pm...

-Al menos tratamos... - Dice Hinata un poco triste.

-Lo mejor es irnos – concluye Sasuke mientras camina hacia la acera.

-¡Vaya que decepción!... Neji y Tenten no arreglaron las cosas y nosotras nos metimos en problemas Hinata - Dice Sakura con tristeza.

-Pero… Lo tenemos... Merecido. - Comenta Hinata derrotada. Los tres decepcionados caminan a sus respectivas casas.

***Mientras tanto en la Pastelería***

-¡Aquí tienes! Tus dos batidas - Se las pongo en la mesa - Tus panes dulces especial de la casa y tus estúpidos 5 pasteles que sabrá Dios donde te van a caber - Dije poniendo todo en la mesa. Note como Neji miraba la comida… No puede evitar sonreír, esta es la primera vez que cocino para Neji… Me sonrojo al solo pensar esto. - ¿Deliciosos verdad? - Sonrió dulcemente.

-Mmm… Los pasteles se ven raros.- Su comentario provoca que lo mire mal - Solo bromeo - Dice mientras guarda su libro y sus cosas - ¿Me acompañas?

-¡No! - Respondí

-Terca...

-¡Y tu arrogante!

-Hablas mucho

-¿Así? ¡Lo aprendí de ti! - Golpeo la mesa.

-Te vez bonita cuando te enojas… -Lo dice Neji mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-¿¡Así!?... Ahn... Yo...- Miro hacia otro lado sonrojada y una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Neji.

-Siempre estas lista para defenderte de palabras ofensivas… ¿Pero los halagos te dejan muda...? – Me sonrojo más.

-¡Cállate Neji! No... No es así...

-¿Podríamos hablar como personas civilizadas? - Doy un suspiro profundo y me siento frente de él.

-¿Qué?...

-¿Por qué estas enojada? - Pregunta seriamente Neji - Siento que me estas ocultando algo...

-No te oculto nada - Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Cuando miras hacia otro lado o bajas la mirada… Quiere decir que mientes… O tienes vergüenza.

-Woow... ¿¡tanto así me conoces Neji!? ¡Oh soy tan obvia! – Me sonrojo nuevamente.

-Digamos que con el tiempo me he permitido conocerte más… Al igual que tu a mi… ¿Estoy en lo Cierto? - Dice mientras dirige su mirada a mi buscando contacto visual.

-¿Por qué no? – Sonrió - Te conozco desde que tenía 9 años.

-Y yo te conozco desde que tenia 12 – Me regresa la sonrisa - ¡Já!... Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir? - Pregunta nuevamente Neji.

-Perdóname Neji, ahora que lo pienso no tengo la razón… Ya sabes... De enojarme contigo… Neji tu puedes hablar con quien quieras y hacer lo que quieras… Yo no soy quien para decirte que hacer - Bajo la mirada – Neji… Yo… Uhn…- Me sonrojo al sentir la mano de Neji acariciando la mía.

-Perdóname tu a mi Tenten…Por no considerar tu opinión… O sentimientos cuando le reclame a Karin lo sucedido… Tenten… ¡Mírame!

No pude evitar sonrojarme… ¡Que gran tonta!... Neji solo le reclamaba a Karin lo sucedido… Pero al estar ella ahí... Solo complico las cosas...

-Tenten…- Escuche a Neji decir mi nombre de una manera tan… Dulce.

-Dime Neji.- Dije sin poder hablar bien. "¡Dios mío! ¿Será?... Será… ¿¡Que Neji se me va a declarar!?" pensaba mientras lo miraba.

-Necesito a Yumi Ten Todoke o mejor conocida como "Tenten", en el planeta tierra. ¿Ok? – Reí un poco por su comentario.

-¡Esta bien Neji! - No pude evitar acariciar sus manos con mis dedos… Me sentía tan nerviosa… Pero no pude evitarlo… "Le diré lo que siento" pensaba.

-Anh… Neji...

-Deja de pensar que cambiare tu amistad con la de Karin. Porque… -Me caigo del asiento. Neji me mira confundido.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Si, obvio que si!... Es que… Me resbale… Si eso, hehehe me resbale de la silla - Reí nerviosa. En mis adentros pensaba "Neji cree que fueron celos de mejor amiga... Bueno creo que será mejor así… Aun no estoy lista para decirle lo que siento... Así que solo falta algo por hacer".- Neji... - Dije apretando un poco su mano.

- ¿Unh?... - Me mira.

-¡Si me agarraste! Eso era lo que me pasaba… Estaba celosa porque... Porque eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho... - Neji me jala un mechón del pelo.

-¡Já!... Tampoco te pongas de sentimental – Le sonrió.

-Y tu no olvides que tu pelo es largo también - Le jalo un mechón. Note una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Neji. Amo la idea de ser yo quien lo haga reír, siendo quien yo soy. Se dibuja en mis labios una sonrisa. Siempre he sentido que puedo ser yo al frente de Neji y eso me da mucho gusto.

-¿A que hora cerraras la Pastelería? - Pregunta Neji mirando la hora.

-Pero si es temprano Neji - Dije pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver el reloj marcar 11:30PM - ¡Vaya! no lo puedo creer… ¿Enserio duramos tanto tiempo hablando? - Dije sorprendida

-No exageres... Nos vemos mañana - Dice Neji mientras recoge sus cosas - Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches y gracias por tu compañía! - Dije con una sonrisa mientras lo veía marcharse- ...Adiós mi amor..

Quise asegurarme que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Arregle todas las mesas y guarde el dinero de la caja registradora. Recoji la cocina y me despoje de mi uniforme.

-Uuf… ¡Ya por fin! Hehehe… A sido un largo día, no puedo esperar a llegar a mi casa - Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del frente - Que oscura y fría noche - Pensé mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Que lenta eres... - Dice una voz conocida. Me doy la vuelta y para mi sorpresa… Si, era él... Me dije a mi misma "Pensé que se había ido"

-Neji… ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes esperándome aquí afuera? - Dije mientras corría un poco para alcanzar su paso.

-Lenta - Responde mientras fija su mirada hacia delante.

-Urrrg... ¡No es mi culpa! No me dijiste que me ibas a esperar – Dije con cara de bebe enojado.

Neji se mantenía en silencio mientras caminaba a mi lado… Pero no me importa su silencio, por que no necesito escuchar ni una palabra para saber que le importo... Neji. Me sonrojo…

...Mi caballero se quedo esperándome afuera en el frio… ¿¡Awww no podría ser mas romántico!?...

-Anm… Tenten…

…Mi caballero de ojos perla apareció en mi trabajo como si fuese una obra del destino… Mi amor...

-¡Tenten! ¿Qué haces? - Dice Neji gritando desde un estreno de la calle.

-¿¡Ahn!? - Note que estaba un poco más lejos de Neji.

-¿Por qué danzas? - Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Naa… No... No estaba danzando… Solo tenía algo en mis zapatos hehehe... Si... Eso... Algo en mis zapatos - Dije con vergüenza. Note como una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y luego me dice:

-¡Já!... Nunca vas a cambiar Tenten, desde pequeña eres así... Distraída y soñadora - Se acerca a mí y pone su mano en mi cabeza y la acaricia.

-Tonta... - Dice con dulzura.

-Tonton - Respondí sonrojada y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. "A pesar que conozco a Neji desde hace mucho tiempo; su cálida mano, sus ojos… Su respiración... Todo eso y más… Me siguen poniendo nerviosa" pensaba mientras caminaba a su lado hasta que quedaba dos calles para llegar a mi casa.

-Tenten...

-¿Dime Neji? - Dirijo mi mirada hacia él.

-¿Por qué no me habías comentado? – Preguntó. Yo ya sabia de que me hablaba... No necesita detalles. Suspire.

-Neji, no pensé que seria necesario... Solo eso, trabajo ahí desde los 16. No pensé que seria importante decirles a todos donde trabajo, así que solo le comente a Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Temari. Y ellas guardaron el secreto.

-Mmm… ¿Y a Sasuke también?

-¿Ahn? - Lo miro confundida- No sé de que me hablas…

-No importa - Neji responde con su típico tono de "chico desinteresado". Pero su pregunta me hizo pensar "Mmm… Aquí hay algo raro… Y me huele a Sakura o Ino".

-Bueno… ¡Ya llegamos! Gracias Neji por acompañarme - Sonrió dulcemente - Buenas Noches -abriendo la puerta con mi llave.

-Buenas noches, me retiro - Empieza a caminar.

-Neji…

-¿Uhn? - Se da la vuelta. Salto encima de él y lo abraso fuerte, no pude parar de reír -¿Qué... Haces...? ¿Tenten? - Tratando de no caer al piso y sosteniéndome.

-Como en los viejos tiempos… ¿¡Te acuerdas!? - Dije mientras no paraba de reír - Cuando éramos pequeños y asistíamos a la misma escuela... ¿Te acuerdas? - Sonrió.

-Flash Back-

Recuerdo a verte visto sentado en el salón de clases, leyendo tu libro. Camine hacia él y le dije:

-¡Hola Neji! No vas a ir a descansar? - Sonrió dulcemente.

- No Tenten, baja la voz por favor - Neji responde con tranquilidad.

-Mmm… Esta bien - Lo miro - ¿¡Puedo acompañarte!? - Suspira y un segundo despues:

-Esta bien...

-No se porque pero me gustaba tu compañía Neji... Me gustaba verte leer, tan tranquilo pero sobre todo – Sonrío - me gustaba molestarte.

-Lo sé... Parecía ser tu pasa tiempo favorito - Agrega Neji.

Estaba sentada a un lado de Neji soplando su oído.

-Uurg… ¡Tenten ya pará! - Neji me mira un poco enojado.

-Está bien - sonrió. Pero 5 segundos después…- ¿¡Neji!?

-¿Dime Tenten? – Suspira.

-¿Que lees amigo? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Estoy leyendo acerca de la historia de…..

-¡Aburrido! - Note como Neji cierra el libro - No te enojes Neji – Pongo ojitos de perro mojado.

-No estoy enojado - Comienza a caminar.

- ¡Se lo que necesitas! - Dije animada.

- ¿¡Silencio tal vez!? - Tono sarcástico.

En ese momento corrí hacia él y lo abrase lo más fuerte que puede… Me sonrojo al recordar.

-¡Necesitas un abrazo!

-¡Tenten!... ¿¡Qué haces!? - Tratando de no caer.

-Neji... No todo en la vida es...

***Flash done***

- ...Estudiar Neji… También hay tiempo para divertirse… Pasar tiempo con la gente que amas... - Dije esas palabras sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos pero con un tono un poco diferente.

-Si recuerdo… - Me pareció tierno que lo único que Neji respondió fuera eso. Después mira hacia otro lado… Pero sé que lo hace para que no note lo rojo de sus mejillas - Ya me tengo que ir… Buenas noches... - Dejándome de abrazar.

-Si Neji… ¡Descansa!- Sonrió dulcemente mientras lo dejo de abrazar. "¡Aahhh! ¡20 puntos para mí! ¡Que bárbara Tenten!" pensaba - Cálmate Tenten… No seas impulsiva… Espera que por lo menos cruce la calle - Dije mientras entraba en mi casa y cerraba la puerta

**5 segundos de silencio***

¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡La mejor noche de mi vida!

* * *

Entren en mi perfil, allí encontrarán un enlace de un grupo de Facebook, donde están todos mis lectores. Así tengo más contacto con ustedes y además pasamos un buen rato n_n


	3. Pensando en Ti Un Video con una Confeson

**Nota de la autora: Saludos lectores! Lamento la tardanza e estado un poco ocupada!**

** Disfruten el capítulo! y no olviden unirse al grupo!**

* * *

Capitulo 3 Pensando en Ti y ¿Un Video con una Confesió

-WIIIIIIIIII! - Saltando y corriendo de emoción- Hay Tenten! Nada más falto el beso para completar la noche! Aaahhhhh! Que feliz estoyy!

-YA CALLATEEEEE! -Se oye desde afuera el grito de uno de mis vecinos.

-No puedo esperar mudarme- La vecina de al lado.

-Neji esto, Neji lo otro…Ya cállate! -otro vecino. Los perros de la calle ladrando.

En ese momento me tapo la boca con mis manos como si fuera hacer alguna diferencia

-Que vergüenza!-dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- Pero aun así, estoy feliz...-me sonrojo.

***flash back***

-Mis intenciones nunca fueron y nunca serán, comprar a la gente- dijo seriamente Neji- Pero si tengo intenciones de hablar contigo Tenten.-dice mientras sube los pies en la mesa- Terca.

-Y tú arrogante

-Hablas mucho

- Así? Lo aprendí de ti! - Golpeo la mesa.

-Te vez bonita cuando te enojas...

-Así!?...ahn...yo...-miro hacia otro lado.,

"Neji…si supieras los efectos que tu Mirada y tu voz me causa" me sonrojo mientras recuerdo

-Por qué estas enojada?- pregunta seriamente Neji- Siento que me estas ocultando algo..

-No te oculto nada -dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Cuando miras hacia otro lado o bajas la mirada quiere decir que mientes o... tienes vergüenza.

***Flash done***

Mi recuerdo es interrumpido ya que tocaban la puerta.

-Uhn..?- Miro hacia la puerta- Quien podrá ser a estas horas? -Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Miro por la ventana y era mi abuela…Me sonrojo al pensar "Hay no! Que vergüenza!...De seguro me escucho gritar". Abro la puerta - Anm… hehe...Muriel…

-Hola nieta, estas bien? Escuche que gritabas.-pregunta preocupada.

-No, es solo que...amm…Nej…

-ah!…el joven Neji! Eso explica muchas cosas. -sonríe dulcemente.

-Si él me acompaño después del trabajo -digo con pena- Y. bue…

-No te preocupes nieta, mañana por la mañana me cuentas, esta bien? Ahora descansa- Sonríe

-Si me parece bien hehehe -la abraso- Lo siento si te preocupe….

-Esta bien nieta -me abraza fuerte- Solo recuerden usar condón. Me caigo.

-No, Muriel él no est…

-Ya me tengo que ir Tentensita –Suspira- Como has crecido! -me acaricia la cabeza- Nos vemos en la mañana.

-Esta bien…

Me pongo a pensar "Mmm…soy yo o todos dudan de mi virginidad?". Cierro la puerta. "Mmm… si creo que dudan" sigo pensando mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto. Empiezo a quitarme la ropa para ponerme mi pijama. Tomo mi libreta mientras me acuesto en mi cama.

- Que bueno que las malas intenciones de la gente no rompan esta amistad que llevamos desde... cuanto? -sonrió mientras escribo- Desde que éramos unos niños…y ahora ya grandes…más obstáculos para mi y este sentimiento pero…siempre lucho por lo que quiero! Y lo que quiero es…es tener tu amor!. Pero…qué pasa si me rechazas?...Entonces qué va a pasar con nuestra amistad? –Suspiro- Me quedo callada y dejo que pase el tiempo con la verdad en la punta de mi lengua?...o me arriesgo y te digo hasta la posición que quiero hacer contigo?- Me sonrojo. Dejo de escribir.- Hay no! Que poco romántico se ve esto! -miro el papel- Mmm... Bueno, quien va a leer esto? -sigo escribiendo- Hoy fue una noche especial y fue a un mejor…el notar el rojo de tus mejillas cuando te abrase mi amor -me sonrojo al recordar- Estoy emocionada de saber que pasara mañana y los otros días! -dije emocionada- Si esto fue hoy…tal vez haya un beso muy pronto!?... aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! -me tapo la boca con las manos, no vaya a ser que mis preocupados vecinos se pregunten ahora. El silencio hace aparición.- Uff…

Levanto la mirada al espejo y me quedo viendo mi reflejo unos segundos…Vuelvo a escribir.

-Estoy creciendo, cada día maduro un poco más hehehe…hoy aprendí hacer menos impulsiva y escuchar a las personas antes de saltar a compulsiones…y también aprendí a tener paciencia -miro el papel- Bueno…-lo borro- Estoy aprendiendo a tener paciencia con las personas…como Karin -Cierro mi libreta- Buenoooooooo...a dormir! - Me acuesto y arreglo mi cobija. No pude evitar mirar por mi ventana ese cielo arropado con estrellas…y que de alguna manera sentía que mis padres mi miraban...-Buenas noches Papá y Mamá! -Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos- Y…buenas noches a ti…mi caballero de ojos perla….! –Sonrió.

***Mansión Hyuga****

-Hijo…Por qué llegas tan tarde? -dice su padre preocupado.

-Ya llego neji? -pregunta el Papá de Hinata.

-Exagerados -dice Neji mientras se acerca ellos.

-Como siempre tu hijo de simpático- Tono sarcástico.

-Tomen -Les entrega los pasteles Neji a su padre.

-Hijo, estuviste todo este tiempo en una pastelería? -pregunta su padre.

-Mmm…muy buen pastel -dice el tío de Neji mientras come- Qué hizashi?-Le pregunta a su hermano.

–Nada –responde un poco enojado.

-En ese momento se acerca una de las sirvientas y dice:

-Joven, déjeme guardo sus cosas…

-No gracias, Tomate la noche libre -dice Neji mientras sube las grandes escaleras.

-Tal vez ahora tu hijo esta trabajando en una pastelería –dice en tono de burla el papá de Hinata mientras esta comiendo pastel.

-Ni idea Hiashi…pero se nota que anda de buen humor.

-Ja!..Creo que necesitas dormir hermano -se marcha Hiashi.

-Conozco a mi hijo...-sonríe mientras ve a Neji marcharse.

Neji camina por los pasillos de la mansión. Ya casi llegaba a su habitación pero se detuvo al ver que una chica estaba esperándolo en medio del pasillo enfrente de la puerta de su habitación.

- Qué sucede? -le pregunto a la chica.

-Buenas noches joven Neji –Dice esto haciendo una pequeña y sensual reverencia- Le puedo preparar algo de comer o tal vez un baño caliente- Esto último lo dice con un tono un poco pervertido al mismo tiempo que se ruboriza.

- No gracias Saraki,..yo solo….

-Se ve muy estresado joven –Lo interrumpe y empieza a tocarle sus hombros-Lo que necesita es un buen masaje –Se acerca más a él. Neji retira los manos de Saraki de sus hombros

-No…gracias Saraki! -responde seriamente- lo único que necesito es llegar a mi habitación y estar solo -dice mientras abre la puerta. Ella le toma la mano.

-Pero nej…

-Tomate la noche libre y el resto del día mañana…buenas noches! - cierra la puerta en su cara.

-Uuurgg…Ja! Ya veremos quien le rogara a quien –sonríe con malicia- no tardaras en entregarte a mi Neji Hyuga

Mientras tanto Neji al estar ya en su cuarto, camina hacia su cama y se acuesta.

-Que cansado estoy.. -dice mientras se levanta para buscar algo mas comodo. mira por la ventana**...**

***flash back***

-Cuánto quieres? -sin quitar la Mirada a Tenten.

-No necesito tu dinero Neji –Responde enojada- Qué crees!? Que esto es un cabaret o algo parecido.

-Mmm…-sigue mirando el cielo, mientras recuerda.

5 minutos después…

- Y bien!? -dice Tenten tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ahn?... Oh estabas esperando que dijera algo? -respondo con tranquilidad.

-No...-Dice enojada- No...ahn…yo…ya me voy!- Tratando de mantener la calma y se dirige a la cocina.

-Ja!...debo admitirlo, me gusta hacerla enojar…-sonríe mientras recordaba.

-Te vez bonita cuando te enojas...

-Asi!?...ahn... yo...-mira hacia otro lado.

-Siempre estas lista para defenderte de palabras ofensivas…pero los halagos te dejan muda...!? –Ella se sonroja.

-Cállate Neji! No...no es así.

**flash done***

-A veces me pregunto que pasa por tu cabeza Tenten…Por qué siento que cuando me hablas, no siempre me dices la verdad?. –Se queda pensando mientras se estaba acostado en la cama- A veces eres tímida y nerviosa…y otras veces actúas…como hoy…

***Flash back***

-Neji...

-Uhn?...-Me doy la vuelta. Tenten salta encima mio y me abraso fuerte.

-Qué…qué haces...?...Tenten!- Tratando de no caer al piso y sosteniéndome.

-Como en los viejos tiempos te acuerdas?! –dice sin poder parar de reír.

***Flash done***

Neji cierra los ojos mientras que con su mano se echa el pelo hacia atrás

-Siento que olvido algo…ahm… ya recuerdo! -dice mientras se levanta- Ahora que lo pienso…dónde esta mi iPhone? –dice mientras busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular.

***Flash Back ***

Sasuke pone una soda fría en la cara de Neji.

-Por que tan distraído? -decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Solo pienso, el silencio me trae tranquilidad -dice mientras cierra los ojos. Sasuke sonríe mientras mira al cielo.

-Si…lo sé! -tomando soda. Suena el celular de neji.

-Naruto?...Grrr...no se para que le di mi número -dice Neji mientras veía un mensaje nuevo y cierra el celular.

-Mmm...presiento que algo va a pasar...-dice Sasuke mientras se acuesta en el verde pasto.

-AJA! Tu celular no esta dañado Neji Hyuga! Vi como abriste el celular cuando te llego el mensaje! -decía gritando Naruto. Respira profundamente Neji antes de responderle.

-Naruto tengo un iPhone touch…no se abre. Qué es lo que quieres?

***Flash Done***

Neji revisa los mensajes y ve el de Naruto.

-Mmm…un video? -dice mientras le da play.

***Video***

-No estoy pensando en Neji- Dice sonrojada Tenten, se levanta de la silla y agarra las manos de Hinata- Mi felicidad no se debe a que hable con Neji…es por que siento que la vida me sonríe con toda clases de oportunidades! Estudios! Amigos! No todo en la vida es andar soñando con mi caballero…

-Ahn…Tenten! –Trata de interrumpirla Hinata toda sonrojada y sorprendida

-Tambien hay que darle espacio a la realidad…y obvio la realidad es que me casare con mi caballero -sangrado por la nariz- Pero... metas! Hinata metas! Y las cumpliré! Me graduare de la Universidad de Konoha y seré una famosa escritora!- gritándolo con emoción y todos en la clase callados al pendientes del discurso de Tenten.

**Pausa**

-Hahha!...-Neji se tapa la boca con la mano- Ja!...Pagaría lo que fuera por haber estado ahí.

**Re Play**

Todos empiezan aplaudir.

-Trate…de decírtelo...pero tu hablas y hablas -sonrojada decía Hinata.

-De que príncipe estará hablando? -pregunta una estudiante.

-No sé, pero dijo que se casarían-Responde otro chico- Ojala nos inviten a su castillo.

-Ahn... hehehe...gracias...-Dice Tenten avergonzada- Gracias ahora por favor siéntense…para yo poder olvidar esto.

La imagen se ve borrosa por el momento hasta que queda la cara de Naruto en la imagen.

-Lo vieron aquí primero en la exclusiva de…-Diciendo como si fuese un programa de televisión- Mmm…bueno en la exclusiva!...Tenten no puede evitar sentir lo mismo por mi -dice con una sonrisa mientras gravaba y enfocaba nuevamente a Tenten

-Uurg…eres un idiota!

-Tenten como se siente ser famosa!? –Le pregunta Naruto.

-Ahhh! Ya cállate! -golpea la cámara.

***Fin del Video***

-…Por qué no me sorprende que Naruto me haya mandado este video? Eres bien idiota si crees que tus comentarios me importan en lo mas mínimo -dice Neji mientras se acomoda para ir a dormir - Idiota…

* * *

**Gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado! dejen comentarios! **

**que pasen buenas lectores!. **


End file.
